


Pillow Thief

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Another request combo! Omega Michael has a little drop after him and Jeremy get down and dirty.





	Pillow Thief

Michael knew that being an Omega had its challenges. Omegas were held to very high standards, after all. If you weren’t a proper Omega, you were practically worthless. That was why Michael, who was much too tall and chubby to be a desirable Omega, was so glad he’d managed to find such a loving Alpha. Jeremy had always been there for him, and didn't seem to care that he didn’t meet the standards of a good Omega. He loved him regardless, which Michael was incredibly thankful for. They’d even moved in together after their first year of college- in a proper apartment. Currently, Michael was curled up happily in their nest as Jeremy puttered around, finishing up his chores for the day. 

Jeremy was almost finished with tidying their bedroom, but he huffed. “Where’s my pillow? It was here this morning.” He looked down at Michael. “Have you seen it? It’s the only thing missing.”

“Uhhh.” Act casual, Michael. “Nope, sorry.” He was currently holding it tightly as a makeshift cuddle partner.

Jeremy frowned. “But it was here! I didn’t tuck it into the sheets, it’s not under the comforter. Did I really lose another pillow?”

“Must have,” Michael murmured. 

“Ugh, I’ll have to sleep on that lumpy one until we can get a new one I guess. I have no idea where they keep disappearing to.”

“Mm, me neither.” Michael had a horde of them buried in his half of the nest.

“Guess I’ll go get the guest pillow and suffer.”

Michael did feel a little bad. “You can use mine. You make a better pillow, anyway.”

“Oh? You’re sweet. Are you sure?”

“Mhm! Positive.”

“Aw,” Jeremy cooed. “Come out and kiss me.”

Michael crawled out of the nest, hurrying over to kiss Jeremy sweetly.

Jeremy laughed. “I love you, Micah.”

Michael smiled. “Love you too!”

“Aw. So, if the pillow mystery has been appeased, then it looks like I’m done. What do you wanna do?”

Michael hummed, rubbing up against Jeremy’s side. 

Jeremy smiled. “Cuddles?”

“God yes.”

“Nest or bed?”

“Nest!”

“C’mon, babe,” Jeremy said softly, pulling him back into their nest. 

Michael happily climbed into the mass of pillows and blankets. 

Jeremy pulled him up against him. “Hey.”

Michael purred, curling up against his chest.

“Cutie.” Jeremy held him close. 

Michael smiled, pressing his hands to Jeremy’s chest. “You smell nice.”

“Aw, thanks. I love you.”

“I love you!” Michael smiled. He rubbed against him.

Jeremy laughed. “You smell good too. What’s up with that?”

Michael hummed happily. 

“You good, babe?”

Michael bit his lip as he felt his body begin to release small waves of pheromones. 

Jeremy was instantly very aware. “Michael.”

Michael blushed, but acted innocent. “Hm?”

“Are you doing that on purpose?”

Michael’s pheromones increased. “Doin’ what?”

Jeremy took a long breath. “You know what.”

Michael hummed, pressing himself close to Jeremy.

“You totally are.” Jeremy leaned down into Michael. 

Michael’s hands slipped under Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy shuddered. “Oh, you’re so gonna get it.”

Michael’s pheromones grew heavier.

Jeremy twisted him into a deep kiss. 

Michael instantly whimpered, pressing into it.

Jeremy put his hand on Michael’s cheek, deepening their kiss. 

Michael whimpered again, louder as he pressed his hips into Jeremy’s. 

Jeremy smiled, rolling his hips up into Michael. 

Michael whined, rutting back against him.

Jeremy pulled back. “You sound so pretty.” He moved down to mouth at Michael’s neck. 

Michael’s head tilted to give Jeremy better access. “Need you,” he whimpered.

Jeremy kept kissing at Michael’s neck, nipping a bit. “Mm? Need me how?”

Michael pressed his hips hard against Jeremy’s. “Need you to take me!”

Jeremy held back a groan. “Oh? You sound pretty desperate.”

Michael nodded, pheromones beginning to flood the space around them. 

Jeremy took in a long, deep breath. “So eager. You wanna strip for me, baby? Give me a show?”

Michael made a noise, sitting up instantly. He met Jeremy’s eyes, sensually pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside.

Jeremy ran his hands down Michael’s exposed skin. “So pretty, Mikey. Keep going.”

Michael shuddered a bit, tugging both his pants and boxers down his legs.

Jeremy cooed. “Oh, look at you, Micah,” he said sweetly. “So beautiful.” His hands traveled down Michael’s waist. 

Michael purred, leaning into his touch. “Pull my hair and call me names?”

Jeremy’s eyes darkened. “Oh, you wanna play that way this time? I can do that.” He reached up and yanked on Michael’s hair. 

Michael moaned, already panting.

“You like it when I pull your hair, slut?”

Michael whimpered. “Y-Yes.”

“Good,” Jeremy said, yanking it again and taking Michael in his other hand.

Michael cried out, arching into his touch. 

Jeremy started a slow pace stroking him. “Don’t touch me, got it omega whore?”

Michael’s breath hitched. “Y-Yes sir.”

“I know you’ll be good for me.” Jeremy removed his hand to strip himself, but replaced it immediately when he was bare. 

Michael moaned softly. “S-So good for you.”

Jeremy nodded. “You always are. Turn around, slut.”

Michael mewled, turning around to prop himself up on his hands and knees.

Jeremy smiled. “Omega, you’re so wet for me already.” He brought up a finger to trace him. 

Michael moaned, pressing back into his finger.

Jeremy circled his finger. “Have you been wanting this for a long time, cumslut?”

Michael mewled. “Yes! S-So long!”

“I can tell. You’re dripping.”

Michael just groaned. “Please.”

“Oh?” Jeremy pushed his finger in. “Mm.”

Michael let out another moan, pressing himself back to take Jeremy’s finger as deep as possible.

Jeremy crooked it, giving Michael just what he knew he wanted.

Michael keened, legs shaking. “ _Please_ , Alpha, more!”

“More? Should have expected you to be so needy.” Jeremy added two more fingers at once, stretching Michael quickly. 

Michael cried out, eyes rolling up as he rocked back against him, coming suddenly.

Jeremy blinked. “Just from that? You have no idea how hard I’m about to wreck you, whore.”

Michael whimpered in ecstacy, still rocking against his fingers as his orgasm drew out.

Jeremy grinned. “Beautiful.”

Michael panted hard, looking back at Jeremy with dazed eyes. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Jeremy kept working him open, leaning down to bite at Michael’s neck. 

Michael whimpered, tilting his head to give Jeremy better access.

Jeremy placed dark marks on Michael’s tan skin, reaching around to take him in hand again.

Michael leaned into his touch. “Please,” He murmured.

Jeremy’s other hand suddenly yanked on Michael’s hair. “How do you want it?”

Michael cried out. “J-Just fuck me! Fuck me hard, please!”

“Hard? Like the omega slut you you were born to be?”

“Fuck, _yes_!” Michael gasped, hips rutting into Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy stroked him painfully slow, pulling hard on his hair again. “I think I will.”

Michael made a slightly choked sound, body shaking in pleasure as he came again. “Th-Thank y-you!”

Jeremy blinked, a smidge of his normal self sifting through the alpha instincts. “Did you just cum again? Are you okay?”

Michael mewled. “So good.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Jeremy shifted so he was on his knees. 

Michael bit his lip, still panting lightly.

Jeremy put his hands on Michael’s hips, lined himself up, and pushed in. 

Michael let out a long groan. “Yes,” he breathed.

Jeremy didn’t stop, bottoming out with a groan. 

Michael whimpered, pressing himself back against Jeremy.

Jeremy growled, already starting up a fast and rough pace of thrusts. 

Michael could barely catch his breath, desperate moans and whines spilling from his lips.

One of Jeremy’s hands stayed on Michael’s hip while the other went up to tug at his hair. 

“Ah!” Michael gasped, arms giving out. He collapsed forward, pressing his face into the blankets.

Jeremy held him steady. “Slut. I bet you’ve been taking those pillows of mine for your own pleasure, huh? Can’t get enough?” He rammed into him. 

Michael moaned loudly into the fabric, voice muffled. “Y-Yes!”

“Fuckin’ whore. Such a desperate little omega, you are.” Jeremy angled forward to aim for Michael’s prostate. 

Michael gasped, breathing hard. “Yes! I’m so desperate, please!”

Jeremy was rough, yanking on Michael’s hair as requested. He moaned in Michael’s ear to show how pleased he was with him, the sound slightly growl-like. 

Michael whimpered loudly, close once again. “A- J- Close-”

Jeremy groaned. “Is my omega close again?”

“Mn, Y-Yes!”

“Go ahead,” Jeremy whispered. 

Almost instantly Michael cried out, pressing his face even harder into blankets as he came once again.

Jeremy growled, still thrusting into Michael. “Good boy.”

Michael just keened, gripping the fabric beneath him tightly. 

Suddenly, Jeremy pulled out to cum himself, moaning and holding Michael’s hip still. “Th–” He caught his breath. “The washer just went off. I need to get the load out.”

Michael just panted, falling forward to lay down on his stomach.

Jeremy spent a minute cleaning them up and laying Michael down on the clean blankets properly. “I’ll be right back.” He scurried off. 

Michael just watched him go, a strange ache growing in his chest. He didn’t even realise he’d started crying five minutes later.

Jeremy thought he heard something, so he returned to the bedroom in confusion. “Michael? What are you doing?”

Michael sniffled quietly, curling up tighter around Jeremy’s pillow.

Jeremy leaned down to see him. “Micah,” he whispered. “What’s wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?”

Michael’s lip quivered. “‘M a bad Omega.”

“What?” Jeremy was shocked. “No you’re not! You’re perfect! Why do you say that?”

Michael sniffled again, not meeting his eyes. “Too tall. Too chubby. ‘N I stole your pillows.”

Jeremy shook his head, slowly crawling closer. “No, Mikey, you’re absolutely the perfect size. I can put my whole body around you! And I– Yeah. I know you were stealing my pillows. But it’s cute. It makes me feel loved.”

Michael whined, wiping at his eyes. “B-But I lied. ‘M no g-good. Just a stupid omega s-slut.”

“No! You– Micah, you told me to call you names. I’m sorry. You’re not stupid or a slut. None of that’s true. You’re perfect in every way. I swear on my life.” Jeremy reached out to him. 

Michael didn’t move. “E-Exactly! I t- _told_ you to call me names but I’m still acting like a little b-bitch about it.”

“It was too much and that’s okay! Babe, you’re allowed to change your mind or feel negative about something. Nothing’s your fault here. I love you more than anything! You’re my perfect mate, Mikey.”

Michael slowly looked up at him. “Are you s-sure?”

“Extremely sure. I love you so much.” Jeremy opened his arms in invitation. 

Michael practically dropped himself against Jeremy, hugging him tight. He sniffled. “Stay with me?”

Jeremy nodded, wrapping his arms around Michael. “Of course. Forever.”

Michael buried his face in Jeremy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

“Don’t be sorry, babe. I shouldn’t have left. I love you too.” Jeremy kissed behind his ear. “Do you wanna take a nap?”

Michael nodded, wiping his eyes one last time.

Jeremy stood up, pulling Michael up with him. “C’mon, honey.” He awkwardly walked him towards their bed. 

Michael followed, glad he had someone like Jeremy.


End file.
